infinite_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Background Story
Infinite Apocalypse is not just about gameplay. It also involves a great story! You can start the main quest whenever you want, start a side quest or just play. It's all your choice! In case you want to learn a bit about the story, here is an introduction. Rob Valmon "Running... always running. There is no end to it. There is no escape from the monsters. For every one I kill, 3 seem to rise from the darkness. Dead people everywhere, not a single building or cave is safe. I do not even remember when the running started. Months? Years? I am Rob Valmon, a captain of the Dormount guard. I was stationed at the western 'outpost. My job was easy, Dormount used to be a kingdom of architecture and wealth. My days were filled with checking on the guards, reading reports and leading patrols through the small villages close to the outpost. Nothing really happened the last 40 years. The last time an army attempted to invade Dormount, it was waved away like a bug. We grew arrogant, even though our ancestors warned us not to. We should have listened... About a week before the apocalypse started, ''Barthus''' the magician failed one of his magical experiments. The sleeping vulcano he built his tower on suddenly erupted. Even he could not stop the vulcano from getting out of control. Luckily, there were not many buildings close to it. A few days after the eruption, Barthus vanished. No-one knew if he died or just left, but soon after that the apocalypse started. The bells of the watchtower'' near Barthus' Tower rang. Too late - the guards were gambling - a threat was detected. Monsters invaded the kingdom and were already nearing Castle Dorwald when the bells rang. Thousands of people died the first day and not a day went by without more deaths. Killing the monsters only seemed to attract more of them. When my platoon fell, we decided to run. Wherever we went, the monsters were waiting or would soon follow. There is no point in trying to outrun them, they are everywhere. As I write this, I am making peace with the gods and pray that this letter will be found. May it remind the future generations (if they will even exist) of our arrogance and make them expect the unexpected. Something like this may never be repeated. We should have listened...'' '' Signed,'' Captain Rob Valmon of the Dormount guard" Commander Blints invitation "Copies of Valmons letter were given to all the warriors and hunters coming to 'Greyhall's Sanctuary' to fight for the survival of mankind. Your task is clear; kill all the monsters you see, while trying to find out what caused the apocalypse and what we can do to stop it. A lot of people need help nowadays, see if you can help them. I am sure they will pay you back some way. First come to my office, though. I could use some new trustworthy recruits. We will see what you are made of. The fate of humanity lies in your hands. Make it count. '' Signed Commander Roth Blint"''